noelle timere
by NerdGirlTheSecond
Summary: Goodbyes hurt deep down. Especially when you knew that you'd never see that person again. Drabble-type thing. Just read it, I swear it's better than it sounds. Rated T for graphic descriptions of blood.


In a distant haze, you can remember the past. But just barely. Faded, a blur of colors and words and sounds you no longer understand. You couldn't remember what made you human.

You can remember smirks(Or were they called smiles?). You had long since forgotten what a smile was, let alone how to make one.

For some reason, the color gray made you… it gave you a strange feeling. Was it lust? No, it was… it was guilt? Yes, there was guilt. But… there was something else you didn't quite understand. Whatever it was, you didn't know what it was, no matter how much you wished to.

Once, an angel showed in your visions. At least, you thought it was an angel. It was so bright, so hard to describe- you weren't really sure what it was.

Red. Deep, dark, crimson, blood red showed up occasionally. Blood was something you remembered. Given, you didn't remember much of it, but it _was_ one of the clearest memories you could remember. The color brought some other memory- something- all you could remember was a strange feeling that you couldn't place.

Black was all around you, endless and expansive. The color signified nothing- but to you, it brought back anger. Hatred. Except… different. Not as angry, but still angry. You wished you knew what you were talking about.

Bright green sometimes came up. Green, trees. Except, instead of trees, they were orbs. Bright, vibrant and enthusiastic orbs of color.

Then, lastly, all that came was a set of strange words. _"Nii-san."_ Although it was the shortest, and something you didn't understand, it brought up the most feelings. Feelings of… loyalty? Protectiveness…

There was a lot of things you remembered that confused you. Strange emotions whirring around in your head. All you knew was to want. And none of those feelings were wanting at all.

You saw a lot of burning. Blue was a common color, something you saw often. It was beautiful and yet destructive, something to fear, something to love. For you, it was both.

The word 'demon' popped up in your head sometimes. So did the word 'monster'. They brought up hate, and… longing. Want to fit in.

But it wasn't really the green, or the black, or the gray, or the brightness, or the words, or the burning that bothered you.

No, it was a name. _'Rin'_. So familiar to you, yet you could never figure out why. Or whose name it was.

You'd murmur the name to yourself a million times, yet you'd never been able to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

You decided to try and figure out who the name belonged to. "Rin," you murmured. An echo repeated the sound. "-Rin, Rin. Rin, Rin-" Suddenly something snapped.

"Okumura Rin. Okumura Rin. I- I am Okumura Rin." All of a sudden, the memories started to clear themselves.

 _Fujimoto. Shiemi. Yukio. Bon. Shima. Konekomaru. Izumo. Kuro. Your friends, your family._

 **How could you forget about them?**

Your name was Okumura Rin. You were 15. You were training to be an exorcist. You had a twin, a younger twin- Okumura Yukio. A smile was brought to your lips. Yukio always liked to be the 'responsible' one.

You were the _son of Satan._

 **How could you forget?**

Where… where were you? Black was all around you, surrounding you. It went on for no end, but it still seemed… closed. Like a prison.

Well, it didn't matter where you were right now. All that mattered was that you got out. Did your flames still work?

You held out your hand, engulfing it in bright, blue hellfire. You smirked. Soon the pitch black was replaced with blue hellfire, engulfing the area in a wild frenzy. Soon the walls, corners- _whatever it was-_ was gone.

You opened your eyes.

 **When had you closed them?**

The air was cold and damp. Around you the few trees left in the area were burnt to the ground, ashes surrounding the ground, ashes everywhere you looked. Charred remains of skeletons were on the ground.

 _Who would do something like this?_

A voice in the back of your head told you that you did it. You chose to ignore it.

There was no one around for miles. A large building was on top of a mountain, the only survivor to whatever had befallen the Earth.

Wait. Where was Kurikara? Where was your sword? You frantically surveyed the area, digging in ashes(and accidentally touching a few skeletons), searching for your sword.

 _Nowhere in sight._

With nowhere to go, and nothing to do, you wandered around and headed towards the building. Ashes really were everywhere, in every sense of the word: piles of it were everywhere.

The few buildings that remained were charred, and all that was left of them was their metal exoskeletons, although they were frayed at the edges, rusted and worn.

You knew that you were in True Cross. Or, at least what was left of it.

 _What had happened?_

The last thing that you remembered was… fighting a high-class demon. You were alone, and then-

-then the memory went black. Abruptly stopped, as if it was cut out.

You were standing in front of a huge, obsidian black castle. The doors were open. They seemed to call you inside, to call your name. You walked inside.

The inside was just as grand, if not more, on the inside. Black obsidian covered the room in sheets, gold outlining some of the walls and the floor, ornate silver carvings on the walls with blue accents in certain corners. Tapestries were spread around various places in the room, each depicting some sort of history.

In the center of the room was a large, crimson-red throne, with black, gold, and silver accents. You whistled. Curious, you headed towards a hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs twisting around, leading down somewhere.

Maybe, if you were lucky enough(who are you kidding?) wherever those stairs led would help him figure out what happened.

It was unlikely, but hey, a guy could hope, right?

You unconsciously started to walk down the stairs.

They had led to a prison. The prison was completely silent. Each cell was filled with something different than the last- human, demon, it didn't matter.

Although each prisoner had something in common- they were all injured. They were all bloody. Every single one was either dead or as good as dead.

 _This was sick._

At the end of the prison, was a single cell. The cell was noticeably more worn than the rest. Hanging limply in handcuffs, was a familiar face.

 _Yukio was hanging in the cell._

 _Your little brother was in a prison cell._

Yukio was hanging limply, as if he was dead. Long hair was matted around his face, clotted with blood.

The few scraps of his clothing were stained brown and red. They were filthy, covered in dirt and soot and ashes and blood.

Yukio's skin was speckled with scars littering every area. Bruises could be seen, and blood caked each and every scar. His glasses were lying broken on the floor, his eyes gray and dull.

You could count each and every single rib.

 _Broken._

You broke the door down, and pulled the metal shackles to bits. Yukio looked up, eyes full to the brim with fear.

"N-no.." Yukio murmured. "-no…please….please…no…"

You felt your eyes widen, and pulled Yukio onto your chest, tucking his hair behind his ear, and putting his glasses back on.

"Shh… it's okay…" Yukio looked up at him, eyes wild. "-nothing'll hurt you."

"-there's nobody left-" He curled up into the fatal position. "-there's nobody left, please, there's nobody left, please, please- no, please- give me a chance, I'm sorry-"

You put a finger over your brother's lips, and held him. Yukio leaned on you, resting his head on your back. Tears spilled down the younger's face, wetting your shirt.

"Shh… It's okay Yukio, it's really me. I'm here now. I'm here to save you." You pushed Yukio in front of you, grabbing his shoulders and smiling.

" _You'll be alright."_ Desperation laced your voice. Yukio was the last family member you had left. You couldn't lose him, too.

Yukio's cerulean blue eyes filled with light, and he smiled. "Rin… you're here. You're- you're safe…" Yukio's voice was raw.

"Give- give-" You looked intently at Yukio.

Smiling, he said, " _Give Satan hell for me,"_ and Yukio's eyes closed, and fell to the ground, going limp.

 _Yukio was… Yukio was dead. You… you had no one._

You got up, and smiled weakly.

" _Don't worry,"_ you murmured. _"-I will."_

And with your newfound determination, you set off.

 _ **AN: Okay, so I don't know what exactly is going on here. Feel free to tell me your interpretation in the comments! And it's okay if you cried… I did too. Well, bye!**_


End file.
